


"Lu" (OLD)

by Blizardstar



Series: TazSwap AU (OLD) [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: EDIT: I have since creating this decided I wanted to make my own separate au from Trainwreckgenerator's. I'm planning to rewrite a lot of these fics to fit my new changed ideas but I didn't want to delete these things I wrote so I'm separating these into a separate series from my new rewritten AU. Go check the other series for the new version!





	"Lu" (OLD)

Julia's voice calls across one of the Bureau's indoor public spaces, “Hey, Lu?”  
To her surprise, both Lup and the Director look up at her.  
“Oh I meant Lup. Uh, hey Director, you ok?”  
The Director's eyes had gone unfocused after looking up at Julia's call. They focused slightly when Julia addressed her. She was now holding her head in her hands as if it hurt, her face scrunching up. “Why did I respond to that?”  
Lup gasps asnd reaches across the table to put a hand on the Director's arm “It must have been a nickname for your name too! It’s part of your name!”  
“Part of my name… It’s part of my name!” She starts to her feet and looks around for a second, as if not sure what to do, a smile slowly growing on her face, before hastily shoving her journal into her satchel, barely getting out "I- I have to-" before dashing off towards Captain Davenport's office with the biggest grin on her face any of the girls have ever seen, shouting once she gets within earshot of him, “Captain Davenport! Captain Davenport!”  
She nearly slams into his desk in excitement. He looks up at her with a chuckle, “Yes Director? What’s got you all excited?”  
“I- I remembered part of my name!”  
“You- you did? I mean, that’s wonderful! What is it?”  
“Lu! It’s Lu! My name starts with Lu!”

For the next few days, those two letters are the most prominent thing in the Director's mind at any given time. Her current journal quickly gets pages filled, sometimes just the two letters on their own, in different sizes or styles like a child practicing their signature, or sometimes written as parts of sentences, “I am Lu_____.” “My name is Lu____.” “Nice to meet you! I’m Lu____.”

This writing has several reasons behind it. The most obvious one is she’s just so excited, she can’t help but write so much about it. She found this missing piece of herself and she’s just so, so happy.

The second reason is out of fear that if she doesn’t record it, she’ll forget it again. And she’s kind of right. For whatever reason, her name refuses to stick in her long-term memory. The first time this happens, she gets incredibly dejected and it takes Tres Rowdy Girls and Davenport all day to console her; it’s been 12 years since Captain Davenport found you, it’s ok if it doesn’t stick in just one day! She feels assured then but even after weeks pass it still doesn’t stick. Whatever made her lose her memory in the first place isn’t _letting_ her remember (which she writes up in her notes for “reasons why I might have lost my memory” under proof supporting “memory erasing spell”). If there were a tattoo parlor on the moon, or if she went planetside more often, she’d get those two letters tattooed on her so she’d never forget. On her forearm or hand with enough room for whatever letters might come next. Lup jokingly encourages her to get it on the palm of her hand for the visual gag of her having to look at the writing on her hand to remember her own name, and demonstrates her point by grabbing one of the Director's pens and scribbling it on her palm. Not wanting to be left out, Julia and Hecuba each grab their own pens and it all gets out of hand in typical Tres Rowdy Girls style. They quickly run out of space on her hands and begin writing up her arms and even on to her face. Soon "Lu" is covered in the elegant yet sturdy handwriting of Julia and Hecuba and Lup's handwriting ranging from illegible scribbles to artistic elegant penmanship. The gigantic grin on her face is begininning to hurt, but she doesn't care. She marches around the moon base proudly, eagerly explaining to anyone who so much as gives her a weird look. (Yo Director why are you all inked up?" "It's my name!") Most people knew about her situation, and news travels around fast on the moon so soon everyone is calling her by her newly rediscovered nickname. "Yo , Lulu!" "Hey Director Lu!" "Good morning Director Lu, ma'am!" She beams and stands up a little taller every time she hears it.

The third reason she writes it over and over is in the hope that writing those two letters will encourage her muscle memory to write out more of her name. She starts a page in her journal of possible names. Lu, Luna, Lup, Luke, Luise, Ludwig, Lou, Lucy, Lucille, Lucia, L̸̢͡͞u҉҉c͜r̷̢̨̕e̶͏̛҉t̷̸̴̵̡i̴͜͠a̸̸- … static? She stares at the page she’s written, and yeah, there it is. She has just written what is unmistakably Voidfish static. She lived with Captain Davenport for years before getting the ichor, she is very familiar with what Voidfish static looks and feels like, and that, right there on the page, is Voidfish static. But she drank the ichor, so she shouldn’t get static anymore, that’s not how that works. Captain Davenport doesn’t see that page, even when she shares her list of names later. That page is secret, and part of a growing collection of pages that she has of things hinting that something is going on around here that isn’t right. A collection for her eyes only, and occasionally, the eyes of one boy detective.

**Author's Note:**

> After the Director tells Davenport that she remembered part of her name, he got worried that Junior had started projecting which would be Bad News for his whole deal but after her not learning anything else and even forgetting what she had remembered he relaxes a bit.
> 
> In the rest of my fics for this AU I'm going to sometimes still just use "the Director" and sometimes a combination of "the Director" and "Lu" to refer to Lucretia, though "Lu" will really mostly be other characters speaking to her. I feel like after the first few weeks everything would settle down and people would begin switching between calling her her official Bureau title and her name, like the boys do with Lucretia in canon. Plus, this fic doesn't really have a set timestamp on it and I don't really feel like trying to figure it out to work it into other things I write for the AU.


End file.
